Three heads are better than two
by PeanutButterSquares
Summary: Blaine unsurpisingly bumps into Sebastian at Lima's only gay bar, and when things are about to get steamy, Kurt shows up… but only to turn the heat up even more. This is set a little after The First Time, but before Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I know you have been waiting FOREVER for the last part of this fic. Trust me, me too! But you know what they say: life gets in the way!**

**So I have rearranged the fic in chapters, which are in my opinion easier to read. The update starts at chapter 5, and should go on to chapter 9 or 10 _in the following 3 weeks._**

**_Yes, that is a promise._**

**__Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Scandals was having one of its slow nights. The dance floor was nearly empty save for two men dancing ridiculously to Tina Turner's <em>What's Love Got To Do With It<em>. At a table nearby, a rag tag group of effeminate men and butch women were talking and drinking loudly with two drag queens, who seemed to have been extracted straight from a Rio de Janeiro carnival. Two other men, in their late forties, hair graying, were cuddled up in the back of the club, sipping their drinks and lavishly whispering into each other's ear.

The two young men sitting at the bar, though, were keeping a rather safe distance between each other. They had entered the bar nearly at the beginning of the night, accompanied by a bunch of laughing, singing and dancing young people who had tried to turn the entire bar into karaoke night- even though it _wasn't_ karaoke night.

But right now they were deep in conversation and had been laughing and discreetly flirting with each other almost all night. One was tall and lanky, with light hair and bright, fierce eyes, while the other was dark haired and rather small. He seemed ridiculously underage, but after checking his ID twice, the barman had just given up and served him without asking questions.

Blaine sipped down the rest of his drink while absent mindedly listening to Sebastian's blabbering beside him. They had been sitting alone at the bar for about an hour now, talking excitedly and loudly over the music. Blaine had at first been delighted to be able to catch up on all the news, asking the Warbler about what was going on at Dalton, how were Nick, Jeff and David… He had been thrilled at knowing what they had been up to in his absence, yet at the same time his heart ached with melancholy at the memories Sebastian brought out.

But now Blaine was trying his best to ignore the Warbler, seeing that the conversation had turned against him. Or rather _about_ him. Sebastian had switched to passing snarky comments on his looks, his hair, his eyes, trying to caress Blaine's ego and flashing his endearing smile at him like a lighthouse. The boy had been ordering drinks for him, insisting and pushing Blaine into trying new types of beer, new shots and cocktails. He was now feeling his mind buzzing and was quickly losing his ability to think clearly. Blaine could see a red flag waving furiously in his mind and hear Kurt's disapproving humming in the back of his mind.

"This really isn't a good idea," he stated suddenly, loud enough so Sebastian could hear him. Obviously he had cut him off in the middle of a sentence, as his mouth was agape in the most suggestive way possible. He flashed him a bright smile while furrowing his brows, looking uncertain.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the Warbler. Blaine sighed. He knew what he was talking about, and Sebastian playing innocent was definitely not helping to make his point clear.

"I'm drunk, and I have a boyfriend, and I'm drunk and good things never happen when I'm drunk." He cursed under his breath at his own lack of coherence. It's as if the alcohol had made him forget how to construct proper sentences. He continued, trying to focus.

"There was this one time, at a party at Rachel's house, he explained, I was so drunk I totally made out with her. Right in front of Kurt!" He added after a moment of reflexion: "He must've been really angry."

"You made out with _Rachel_?" Sebastian's face was scrunched in between laughter and disbelief, and he leaned closer to Blaine, but he didn't really notice. The ex-Warbler had seemingly forgotten what he wanted to say and was caught up in recounting the story.

"Yeah, it was at a party at her house, and we were playing spin-the-bottle, and it landed on her! So I had to kiss her…" He was slurring. Blaine scowled at the memory, crossing his arms and shifting awkwardly on his seat. "I have no idea what was going on in my head, I guess I was kind looking for myself because, well, for a moment there I thought I had fallen for her." He avoided Sebastian's incredulous gaze and took a sip at his cherry daiquiri, but it was empty. "We dated for less than a week."

Sebastian exploded in laughter, hunching over his chair and smacking the bar, while Blaine looked torn between wanting to disappear in his seat and laughing along with him. A few of the men at the nearby table leaned over their seats, glancing at them. Blaine let out a few unconvincing giggles and sipped at his empty drink again, feeling his cheeks growing warm. He was starting to panic as he noticed how Sebastian's deep laugh made his inside squirm with arousal.

He watched as Sebastian wiped out the tears from his eyes, his laughter slowly dying out from his throat. They both stayed silent for a while, their eyes meeting briefly before Sebastian's trailed shamelessly over Blaine's body, stopping right on the curve of his ass. It was so tightly set in the schoolboy's skinny black jeans that it made Sebastian's cock twitch a little. Blaine felt a very strong and sudden urge to kiss him, and smacked himself mentally for thinking it.

"And what happened last time you were drunk?" The Warbler had set back to his predatory mode, apparently, since Blaine could once again notice how perfect and white his smile was. Blaine tried to cool himself and to get back to the point of this conversation.

"It's not important, really. I just know what's on your mind right now and it's a bad idea." The Kurt in his thoughts smiled approvingly, nodding his head, but Blaine still felt overwhelmingly guilty. He needed to get out of the bar, needed to escape from Sebastian before things turned out for the worse. But the boy was not giving him any rest whatsoever. He grinned, looked down at the floor and chuckled softly. The Warbler then stood up smoothly and passed so close to Blaine that his crotch was just a few inches from his face. Blaine felt his cheeks turning even redder and _his mouth actually started to water._ He could have just hit himself.

Sebastian passed behind his seat, gripped his shoulder tightly, and leaned down to him. Blaine felt a shiver go up and down his spine as the tall boy whispered in his ear. "Why don't you come and show me what's on _your_ mind, Blaine?" He closed his eyes at the sound of Sebastian saying his name and swallowed hard. He kept his eyes tightly shut until he could feel the Warbler leaving, probably heading straight for the bathroom.

_I Want Your Sex_ by George Michael was playing incredibly loudly on the speakers, but the two men from earlier had disappeared from the dance floor. Blaine managed to recover himself despite the tightness in his pants, the slight drunkenness and the extremely inappropriate thoughts rushing through his head. He stood up quickly, grasping for his wallet, pulled out a twenty dollar bill and left it on the counter. The bartender magically appeared, hickies covering his neck and jawline, to take the money and grant him a good evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine gasped as soon as he was outside. The air in the bar was hot and stuffy, and he sighed loudly as he felt the night's fresh breeze on his red, hot face. He was also relieved to feel his cock had cooled down, softening a little and settling more comfortably in his pants.

The sky was completely cloudless, yet very few stars could be seen over the bright, yellow parking lot lights. He reached for his cellphone, hesitated for a second, then dialed Kurt's number. He felt himself slowly sobering up as he heard the line being picked up on the other end.

"Hello Blaine!" Kurt said in a sing-song voice. "How's everything going?"

"Hi Kurt." Blaine smiled, eyes closing softly. He had not realized how much he had been wanting to hear his boyfriend's voice, to touch him, to be with him… He felt as if he was totally alone in the night. With Kurt on the other end of the phone, right here, right now, it was just perfect. Blaine immediately forgot all about Sebastian and his flirting, and felt considerably calmed down as he leaned back on the brick wall behind him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He said. "I know that it's late but you said that if I needed anything I could call you…"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Can you come and pick me up?" He didn't let Kurt the time to utter a single word. "I know I should probably call a taxi or something but I really want you to come and get me." Blaine's voice had shivered a bit too much on those last words. The ex-Warbler could feel his face going red hot once again as Sebastian and his smile popped back in his thoughts.

"Is everything ok, Blaine?" Kurt had sensed something was wrong, and he was now slightly panicking on the other end of the phone. Kurt knew what happened when his boyfriend got drunk, and had let him go trustingly, but he was now wondering if he should have accompanied him.

"Yes, everything is fine except Sebastian is here, and Rachel and Mercedes and everyone has left so it's just him and me now," slurred Blaine. Kurt slowly felt the blood drain from his face in horror and – he didn't really know why- _excitement_. His eyes widened and he took a sharp breath intake.

"_Sebastian_ is there?" Kurt barked, a little louder than he would have wanted.

"But nothing happened!" Added Blaine, his voice suddenly higher. "It's just, like – I _know_ he's going to offer me a ride home and I'm not going to be able to say no, so please, please come and get me." Kurt tried not to notice the desperation in Blaine's voice, and tried not to let the anger show in his. "I'll be there right away."

He was half-reassured as he hung up and quickly went downstairs. On his way to the door though, Kurt's somber thoughts were interrupted by the almost comical sight of his father. He was in the kitchen, reading a copy of Old Cars Weekly magazine and gorging on some rich, double churned, triple-chocolate ice cream directly from the pint. Upon seeing him, he froze like a child caught in the act. Kurt lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms reproachfully, and in less than five seconds, a heavy sigh and a stifled laugh, he had obtained the keys to the car.

But as he exited the driveway in the old pickup, Kurt's thoughts were becoming more and more intense, fantasies becoming more and more extravagant. Thinking about Blaine and Sebastian all alone back at Scandals made him furious, but also unexpectedly aroused. He didn't know what to do of it.

Exactly thirty seconds after Blaine had hung up, the heavy metal door opened and closed next to him. Sebastian stepped into the cold night, a sleazy smile appearing on his face as soon as he spotted Blaine. Their eyes met for an intense second, making the Warbler's grin even wider and sending Blaine's gaze down at his own feet, his cheeks reddening even more.

"I was afraid you would leave without telling me goodbye." Said Sebastian, getting closer to the smaller boy. Blaine shifted awkwardly, still very interested in his feet, and muttered a "No of course not." Sebastian settled himself on the wall right next to him, hands in his pockets. He had never expected to encounter Blaine tonight, but he was finally starting to believe his bad night was taking a twist for the better. With all the arguing and fighting he had been in with his mother earlier, he had just needed to _escape_. To find something or someone to take his mind off of everything. And, surely enough, there he was, dreamy as ever, singing and dancing along with a bunch of the New Direction kids, at the exact bar he had decided to vent out his anger at.

Sebastian was sure that Blaine wanted him as much as he did, but the ex-Warbler was just _way_ too shy about it. And _way_ too loyal to this undeserving gay face he called his boyfriend. He hated to admit it, but whenever he was confronted with Kurt, he felt a mix of jealousy and want that he wasn't entirely sure was only directed towards Blaine. Sebastian didn't hate Kurt. It just really pissed him off knowing he could have gotten Blaine all to himself if only he had met him a few months earlier.

Blaine was discreetly observing Sebastian while he seemed lost in thoughts, staring at the sky. Now that he was standing, he could notice how incredibly tall he was, and how he was wearing the simplest blue shirt, yet it fitted him so well, outlining his chest and neck in an extremely sensual manner. In horror, Blaine tore his eyes off of the boy's body and swore under his breath. _He needed to control his thoughts._

"What was that?" asked Sebastian. "Oh, nothing," he answered. Blaine dared a peek at the boy, only to see he had zoomed back into reality and was now focusing his entire attention on him. Blaine braced himself for the flow of comments and remarks and witty comebacks that were bound to be fired his way. And sure enough…

"Where did you get that vest? It looks absolutely gorgeous." The tall boy smiled. "Well it's not very surprising since everything that approaches you in a 5 mile radius becomes _instantly_ gorgeous." Blaine rolled his eyes and immediately blocked out Sebastian's voice, trying to concentrate on Kurt, which was sure to arrive at any second. But the Warbler kept going on and on in his monologue, leaning closer to him and breathing intentionally against his cheek, causing Blaine's mind to fall into the gutter again. He felt anger pulsing in him as he started imagining pinning Sebastian up the wall and kissing him until he was unable to talk anymore. His voice was just so deep and smooth and sensual and so different from Kurt's that all of his blood was redirecting south. Blaine felt like he needed to just smack their lips together, to bite and suck hard on them so that he would _just shut up for once_.

As if on command, Sebastian's voice stopped. Blaine looked around in mild surprise, wondering if Kurt's car had entered the parking lot, finally silencing the boy. But everything was as motionless and calm as it was a minute ago. The Warbler had just decided to stop talking, trying to create some tension between them. And it was working pretty well.

Blaine avoided his gaze as the silence grew longer. The air had suddenly filled to the brim with sexual tension. He shifted nervously against the wall, desperately trying to camouflage the semi hard-on that had crept back up into his pants.

It was like a signal for Sebastian. He moved so quickly and abruptly that Blaine thought he was attacking him. In the blink of an eye, the Warbler had eliminated the space between them and slammed himself on top of the other boy, pushing him back on the wall behind him. Blaine swallowed forcefully as Sebastian's musky cologne made his head spin. He was now so close that the boy could actually count the freckles on his neck.

Blaine was in such an intense internal struggle that wasn't able to move. His mind was racing uncontrollably, and he couldn't think straight. Sebastian had his hands tight on his waist, gripping so hard it actually hurt, and their crotches were touching in a way that the he could distinctly feel the tall boy's erection against his own, teasing him with that friction he so desperately needed. And thus Blaine was having a very hard time not giving in to the temptation.

Sebastian leaned his head to the side very slowly, eyeing Blaine's lips. With a victorious grin across his face, he started to move his lips closer and closer to Blaine's, who was totally hypnotised by his bright, shiny teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was getting closer to the bar, imagination running wild. He was passing in review every snappy comeback he had in his repertoire and had even kept a notebook full of ready-to-use insults – he had stolen the idea from Santana - which would now come in great handy. He was readying himself for a ruthless battle of words with Sebastian, and was ready to fight to the death for his boyfriend. After all they had been through together, he was definitely not going to let that attractive son of a bitch ruin their perfect relationship.

As soon as he turned into the parking lot, he scourged his eyes across the asphalt in search of Blaine. And he could not hold back a loud gasp of horror when he spotted the incredible scene that was unfurling right before his eyes. Just next to the bar's heavy door were Sebastian and Blaine, so entangled in one another that Kurt could barely tell where one body ended and the other began. They were standing so close, Blaine trapped in between the wall and Sebastian's heavy body, looking at each other like they were alone in the night. Blaine had his lips open, red and swollen; his black curls fell on his forehead and his eyes actually glowed in the parking lot lights.

Kurt had the sickening feeling that he was intruding on some very intimate scene. Blaine and Sebastian looked so entranced into each other it actually _hurt_ him to his stomach. It was suddenly much harder to breathe.

Kurt felt the urge to look away. But he didn't. He had just noticed something was off. Blaine's hands were set on the Warblers ass. One of Sebastian's arms was wrapped around the boy's waist, while the other one was sticking out at an awkward angle against his body. And they were moving in a weird manner. As Kurt parked the car he finally put two and two together and felt his nether regions wake up in alarm. Sebastian was palming the front of Blaine's jeans, and the boy was slowly and deeply gyrating his hips in rhythm with the pressure, his knuckles clenching and going white on the back of the Warbler's jeans.

Kurt felt a jolt of adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as he stepped out of the car. He was equally relieved and furious. At first he had thought he had walked in on two secret lovers reuniting in the after-hours of the night, but if it was just the sex he could handle it. He just needed to bitch slap that motherfucker and snap some sense back into his boyfriend.

He rushed past his father's silver Honda, hair flat against his face and anger pulsing. Over at the bar's entrance, the passion seemed to have quickly escalated. Blaine had been slammed hard up against the wall, his entire body lifted off the ground in Sebastian's arms so he could wrap his legs around him. They had begun kissing fiercely, hands tugging and pulling at clothes, hips grinding together. As he was getting closer, Kurt could hear the sharp gasps and deep moans that pierced through the night every few seconds. The noises that escaped their lips – _especially _Blaine's- made it very hard for him to keep walking in his jeans, which were growing tighter and tighter at every step.

As Kurt was approaching he felt that he should shout something at them, scream so they would stop, but he was unable to make a noise. He never wanted them to stop. But at the same time, Blaine was _his_. So Kurt just kept moving forwards, unable to detach his gaze from one of the most infuriating and arousing images he had witnessed in his life.

The boy was nearly running as he reached the light of the entrance. The couple pulled apart in absolute panic as Kurt arrived up to them, Sebastian dropping Blaine to the ground without warning, causing him to stumble and nearly fall face first on the ground. But he recovered quickly and the three boys stood silently, eyes wide in shock. No one wanted to make the first move.

Kurt's face was becoming redder and redder, and he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He couldn't make up his mind at what he wanted to say. Blaine was trying to make eye contact with him, but his gaze was uncatchable, shifting quickly from the door, to Sebastian, to Blaine, back to Sebastian. The silence kept growing louder and louder around them.

The whole scene lasted for a few agonizing seconds, until a dark shadow passed in Kurt's eyes. He needed to erase Sebastian's cocky smile once and for all. He stepped forward and his hand shot up, moving so fast it was nothing but a blur, and landed it with a loud crack on Sebastian's cheek.

Blaine had gasped in shock. Sebastian, now facing to the side under the strength of the hit, could see Kurt's hand rising again out of the corner of his eye. He exhaled loudly, mouth slightly open and eyes watering. His mind was buzzing excitedly. He never would have thought that Kurt had it in him to _actually hit him._

The Warbler braced himself for a second slap, but it never came. Blaine had shot up to Kurt's side and was keeping his arm down. They were now perfectly still, breaths short and holding tightly onto each other. Blaine had his pupils extremely dilated and seemed stunned, which offered a sharp contrast to Kurt's angry scowl and accusing eyes.

In a split second, Sebastian had made his decision, and lunged forwards to Kurt.

"Hey! Sebastian don't –" Blaine, eyes wide in fear, was trying to put himself in between them. But the Warbler simply pushed him aside and planted a hard kiss on Kurt's lips.

He grabbed his face with both hands so he couldn't escape, and proceeded to explore his mouth with his tongue, teeth scraping over the soft skin of Kurt's bottom lip. He tasted salty and raw, very different from Blaine's tequila and cherry. After a brief second of surprise, Kurt responded avidly to the kiss, twisting their tongues together and sucking furiously at his lips. They both ignored Blaine's hands on either of their chests, faintly trying to push them apart.

Sebastian and Kurt kissed passionately for what seemed like an eternity before pulling away, leaving them both panting, with hard erections and Blaine whimpering in between them. None of them had any idea of what the fuck was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had been the first one to recompose himself. He plastered an annoyed look on his face that he hoped was convincing, and tried to sort out his thoughts hastily. He had believed for sure that would be down-right pissed at Sebastian. But Kurt was feeling so suddenly and so incredibly aroused by the way the boy had just kissed him, and how his boyfriend was now breathing heavily against his neck, moaning almost imperceptibly and digging his nails in his shoulder, that he was seriously considering a threesome for the first time in his life.

Kurt noticed Blaine shifting against his side, moving his hand from his shoulder to his waist. He felt a cascade of shivers raining down his spine and crude scenarios started popping up in his head. As their eyes met he felt a strong jolt of electricity shooting straight to his cock. _Fuck, Blaine_. His boyfriend had his lips parted sensually, cheeks on fire, and was staring intently at his mouth as if begging to kiss it, too. His pupils were dilated to at least twice their normal size, and they had the most lustful, passionate look Kurt had ever seen. He seemed so avid that Kurt could have just ditched Sebastian right there, and drove his boyfriend home so they could fuck until the morning.

But there. Sebastian had _kissed_ him. Sebastian McBastard Pants – out of _all_ people- had managed to crawl under his skin in less than thirty seconds and just settle himself there. Now Kurt could not chase away the idea of having both boys naked in his bed, moaning, touching and screaming his name…

"So"

Kurt was brought back to reality by Sebastian's voice, who had leaned back against the wall, observing them smugly. He was smiling with a renewed intensity, and was shamelessly eying both of them.

"So," answered Kurt in a playful tone, tilting his head to one side and sending him back his smile. "I _may_ have just walked in on you making out with my boyfriend."

"Yeah, and you liked that, didn't you."

Kurt blushed and answered nothing. He looked over at Blaine again. A spark passed between them and, as if on cue, they turned their backs to Sebastian and started to whisper in hushed voices. The Warbler, curious, strained his eyes and crept a little closer to try and listen in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" muttered Kurt, barely covering the excitement in his voice. Blaine kept silent for a moment, allowing him to take in every detail of his face and hair, which were bathed in the parking lot lights.

"It's number seven on our list," he said finally. Kurt zoomed back in on Blaine's eyes, his heart beating fast. They had been spending so much time together lately that they didn't even need words to understand each other.

"But only if you want it," added the smaller boy, barely audible. Kurt wrapped his arm around him, slipping his hand under Blaine's jacket to caress the small of his back. His boyfriend moaned appreciatively to the cool touch on his hot, burning skin. They exchanged another long glance, faces less than an inch from each other, and barely refrained from kissing.

"So, you really want this?" whispered Kurt, blushing again.

"Yes."

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but I must say that both of your asses look fantastic from over here" exclaimed Sebastian from behind them.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll let you do the talking," he added to Kurt.

The boyfriends turned back to face Sebastian, who was waiting against the wall, arms crossed and his usual cocky grin stamped on his face.

"We're going to offer you a one-time only deal, Smythe, so listen closely. I'm going to pass over the fact that you probably got my boyfriend drunk to have him make out with you-"

"Not just _probably_, Kurt"

"Don't interrupt me, baby."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I'll keep your attempted date-rape on Blaine a secret from Glee club if _you-" _ he pointed at Sebastian. "-accept to have a threesome with us." He waited a bit to add dramatic effect. "Tonight."

Sebastian looked stunned.

"Wait," he chuckled, incredulous. "So you agree to not unleash the wrath of the New Direction fury on me, _plus_ you let me tap Blaine's ass?" His eyes ran up and down the small boy's body before adding "Where's the catch?"

"No catch. Do you agree or not?"

"No, what- of _course_ I do."

Kurt grinned and shared a glance with Blaine. He was smiling in the most sensuous way possible, which made his heart throb right up against his Adam's apple.

"Good then."

They had made it back to the car in record time. Blaine had wondered how they could even manage to walk normally, when he knew that they all just wanted to rip off their clothes and fuck each other senseless right against the pickup truck. But instead they got inside the car, hearts pounding heavily and minds racing from one deprived fantasy to another. And of course Sebastian made sure to pull Blaine in the backseat along with him.

He wasn't at all offended by the Warbler attack-kissing his boyfriend. Actually, Blaine could feel his cock throbbing even more painfully than it was barely a minute ago, and he hadn't even thought that was possible. The insane amount of alcohol he had ingested earlier was starting to clear away, but there was still a strong part of him – he wasn't quite sure if it was the sober part- that would have literally given _anything_ to have both Sebastian and Kurt naked in his bed right this second.

Sebastian snapped him out of his fantasies by pulling him firmly to his end of the seat. With a low moan, Blaine settled himself on top of the boy, losing himself once more into the rough and exciting strokes of Sebastian's hands. Before he knew it, they were kissing again, but this time with a more urgent and needy desire. Blaine opened his legs and straddled over the Warbler, who immediately propped up on his elbows to get a deeper access to his tongue and throat.

Sebastian jerked his hips up, hitting directly against Blaine's bulge and extracting a low, deep-throated grunt from him. He kept his hips swaying a regular pace, Blaine smashing his down to meet Sebastian's at every beat. The Warbler then crashed his lips against his neck, licking and sucking at every inch of exposed skin, which made his head go dizzy. Blaine locked a fist around Sebastian's hair to keep his mouth and tongue on his neck. It sent incredible shivers of pleasure down his spine, and he never wanted him to stop.

During that time, Kurt had sat down in the driver's seat and started the ignition. Blaine felt the car moving backwards and, looking up, noticed his boyfriend's red cheeks and angry scowl reflected in the rear view mirror. He should have felt guilty for making Kurt feel like this, but instead he promised himself that he would make up for it later.

"Clothes stay _on _until we reach Blaine's house," announced Kurt loudly. But Blaine answered him with an even louder moan. Sebastian, who was sucking and licking at a large bruise forming on his neck, chuckled softly as he bit once more into the red, swollen and sensitive skin, making him scream yet again and sending delicious waves of pleasure down his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt cut the ignition, anger searing through his every move. He flashed a murderous look at the two boys entangled in the backseat. They had started moaning way too loudly for comfort about two miles from Blaine's house, and now the entire car was swaying back and forth under their combined movements.

"Guys," he warned teasefully.

Blaine didn't answer immediately. Sebastian, sprawled underneath him, had taken absolute control, mouth stuck hard on his neck. His hand was tightly gripped on the back of the boy's vest. On top, Blaine's hips were absolutely hypnotising, thrusting down slowly and deeply against the Warbler's. They were trying to be silent, but the heavy breaths and whispered moans, which went unnoticed under the roar of the engine, were now reaching Kurt's ears as loudly as a bomb.

And anyways he knew exactly what they had been up to during the whole ride. He didn't have a raging boner for nothing.

"Guys!" Kurt said again, louder. He hadn't meant to sound angry, but the aching cock in his pants had made him growl like a wolverine.

Blaine finally seemed to notice. As if emerging from a hazy dream, he lifted his head slowly, away from Sebastian's mouth. The Warbler didn't let go of his vest. Blaine tried to immobilise his hips, but they gave a little shudder of protest and ebbed down ever so slightly against Sebastian.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, licking his chapped lips. His voice was hoarse and gruntled, and his forehead had amassed tiny pools of sweat. The boy's mind seemed to be miles away from clear judgement. Kurt just stared at him, aching between the urge to kiss him and to slap him.

Sebastian totally ignored the scene and started moving again. Blaine's head fell backwards, a disgruntled moan escaping his lips. Kurt realised with a shudder of – _something_- that Sebastian's hand had been deep down in his boyfriend's pants all along, fisting Blaine's cock as he thrust down eagerly in it. He swallowed hard as he watched Blaine bending back down over the boy, brows furrowing and grunting loudly. He grabbed Sebastian's hair, his hips gave another shudder and he started thrusting down again in the Warbler's hand, over and over and over again...

Kurt snapped himself from the sight and reached for the door in emergency. He slammed the door behind him and breathed deeply in the cool air.

In a split second, the back door opened and Blaine was right beside him.

Oh dear god he needed to cool himself down.

_Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. _Thinking of things too-cute-to-be-dead was Blaine's only answer to undesired boners. Little dead corpses popped up in his mind as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Kurt was standing coldly right next to him, arms crossed, breathing heavily. Blaine shifted to move into his line of sight. Kurt seemed stunned and he had to wave a little to get his attention.

"What's going on Kurt?" His boyfriend looked at him with wide eyes, jaw dropping a little. Blaine couldn't really tell if he was confused or just aroused. Then Kurt bit his bottom lip. Blaine breathed in sharply, eyes closing shut. _Dead puppies,_he thought uselessly.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I don't- " Kurt blurted out next to him, sounding as confused as him.

Blaine felt a light shiver of panic wash over him as he opened his eyes. Kurt was staring back at him, and it took him everything not to get lost forever into the ocean blue of his irises.

"Do you not wanna do this anymore?" asked Blaine, all inappropriate thoughts flushed away in an instant. If Kurt wasn't up to it, then neither was he.

His words lingered in the air as Sebastian exited the car behind them, straightening his hair with one hand as he gazed around mindlessly. Kurt whirled around so fast that his neck cracked. The Warbler's lips were red and swollen, his eyes dazzlingly beautiful in the dimming sunrise. The bulge at his pants was probing out tightly against his jeans, but he didn't seem to bother as he stood up and smoothly rearranged his shirt. Blaine swallowed hard – and he could have sworn he heard Kurt do the same – as Sebastian noticed them and cast one of his outrageous smiles. Blaine's dead puppies were way too far behind to help him face the army of fantasies that had just re-conquered his mind.

Kurt's voice rose up. "No, I still want to do this." He turned his head towards him and added in a whispering voice and with a understanding look: "_Believe me._ I still want to do this." Blaine literally shivered.

Sebastian took the time to acknowledge the both of them, eyes shining with desire and curiosity. He then spoke up in a horrible baby voice, pouting his lips in a ridiculous manner:

"Is little baby Kurt jealous because I have more effect on your boyfriend than you do?"

"No" snapped Kurt immediately.

He had changed from aroused to angry in a split second "I have no reason to be jealous, because –" He turned over to Blaine, looking him straight in the eyes, "-because I love you and I trust you, Blaine." The boy felt a delicious wave of relief swoosh down over him. Kurt continued to Sebastian, saying:

"I just don't want anyone to be left out during this whole thing. It's not fair if there's always one of us who's stuck watching on the outside." Kurt barely refrained a growl as Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Oh, ok." Said the taller boy. "So you're just jealous that we started the fun without you, then?"

"Basically, yeah." answered Kurt. Blaine's eyes widened. "So the both of you _better_ make it up to me later." His mouth fell open as he stared at Kurt. A hot rush of arousal shot straight to his cock and his gaping soon shaped back into a predatory smile.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him closer. They kissed lightly. He then started to pecker his neck with tiny brushes of his lips against his skin as Kurt turned his attention on Sebastian. The taller boy had started moving towards them, a steamy look on his face. Him and Kurt were quickly eye to eye, lips ghosting over each other, smiling and teasing, leaning in but never actually touching. Still beside his boyfriend, Blaine passed a strong arm around his chest and started to linger on his jaw, his cheek, his temple, tongue darting out against his skin and breathing over the wetness to send shivers along his spine.

Right next to his ear, Sebastian whispered softly: "So are we doing this in the driveway or, you know, inside the actual house?"

The three of them stumbled into the vestibule, a bundle of hands and legs and hips. Blaine was kissing him in a way he had never kissed him before, making Kurt hum and moan in contentment. Their lips were clashing and sliding over each other as if they were one, biting and teasing and darting a curious tongue here and there, knowing exactly what made the other go crazy.

Sebastian was probably wrapped up behind Blaine, since he could feel the added weight when they crashed against one of the living room walls. He clearly felt the two sets of hands, one on his hips and waist, pulling at the hem of his jeans, and the other ruffling up his shirt to expose his stomach and chest. Kurt was being caressed and teased at an overwhelming intensity, the weight of two horny teenage boys pressing his body up against the wall, and it made his head go dizzy and he absolutely _loved it_.

Blaine shifted his weight, and suddenly his hips disappeared from against his own. Kurt opened a tentative eye and broke away from the kiss. He decided to dive for the unoccupied side of his boyfriend's neck, kissing and licking over the already bruised skin, trying to get a better look at what Sebastian was doing.

The Warbler, all while kissing – and probably biting- at the other side of his throat, was grinding his bulge straight against Blaine's ass. Sebastian was holding the boy's hips with both hands, making his boyfriend arch back desperately and avidly return the friction with little jerks of his ass.

Kurt moaned appreciatively and smashed his lips back on Blaine's mouth, stroking and pulling at his locks and kissing him with renewed energy. He decided he definitely wanted things to be equal. Especially if it meant Sebastian doing all of these things to _him_.

They stayed in the living room for a while, Kurt relishing on the thrill of being able to make Blaine exclaim the crudest swears and the loudest moans in an unusually empty house. Him and Sebastian seemed to have reached a tacit agreement to drive Blaine crazy with caresses, thrusts and kisses over his entire body.

Eventually, at a combined effort, they forced him to move, and they made their journey up the stairs. The mood had considerably lightened, the three boys finally starting to get comfortable with each other. They half-pushed, half-pulled, teasing and giggling, especially when Kurt tried to pull Sebastian in for a fierce smooch, causing him to nearly topple over, or when Blaine's shirt and vest _finally_ came off, flying straight into the aquarium below. But only Kurt and Sebastian noticed, exchanging a giddy laugh while Blaine streaked a long tongue across the Warbler's neck and slowly pushed them towards the door.


End file.
